


This Love Came Back to Me

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, bisexual!Kira, musician au, musician/bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia’s breath nearly caught in her throat when her eyes rested on the girl seated at the table inside. She had tried to prepare herself for this – for seeing the girl she’d been in love with since freshman year of high school – but it obviously hadn’t worked. Kira was even more beautiful that Malia remembered her being and she gave her a warm smile that made Malia feel like she was going to melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Rec's Fic Writing Week - October 15: Musician/Artist/Band AU

Malia wiped her shaky, clammy hands on her pants as she sat in the waiting room. She was the only female in a sea of buff, muscle-y men who looked like they could lift cars – which, if she was being honest, made sense. The job that they were all interviewing for was a position as a bodyguard. Obviously being physically strong and large would be an asset. All of the men surrounding her looked at her like she was lost; one guy even asked if she was in a very demeaning voice. Malia just rolled her eyes and ignored him. She knew that she didn’t _look_ strong, but she was.

 

What these men didn’t know was that she was a world champion mixed martial arts fighter and could probably take down any of them before they’d even _started_ their attack. So she let them whisper and give her dirty looks and act like she wasn’t any competition – they weren’t the ones that she needed to impress. When a man with dark hair and dark eyes appeared in the doorway and called her name, Malia ignored the jeers that came from a few of the men as she got up and left the room.

 

“I’m Scott McCall,” the man introduced himself as they walked down the hallway. “I’m Kira’s manager.” He opened a door that led to a small room and let Malia walk in first.

 

Malia’s breath nearly caught in her throat when her eyes rested on the girl seated at the table inside. She had tried to prepare herself for this – for seeing the girl she’d been in love with since freshman year of high school – but it obviously hadn’t worked. Kira was even more beautiful that Malia remembered her being and she gave her a warm smile that made Malia feel like she was going to melt.

 

Kira introduced herself and shook Malia’s hand and the interview started. Malia couldn’t help the pang of disappointment that she felt when she realized that Kira didn’t remember who she was. But, then again, why should she? In high school, Kira had been popular, the girl that everyone wanted, or wanted to be, or wanted to be friends with – things hadn’t changed that much in that respect – and Malia had been anything but. She’d had friends, sure, but she was by no means popular like Kira was.

 

When Malia left the room, she had a good feeling about the interview. She overheard Kira saying “I really like her” to Scott when she left, and Malia felt happiness swoop in her chest. So much so that she grinned at the asshole that asked her, “How’d it go, sweetheart?” as she walked through the waiting room.

 

Now all that was left to do was hope that she got it. It would be an amazing opportunity – and spending time with Kira wouldn’t hurt, either. She waited nervously, staring at her phone every few minutes, doing her best to relax. She _needed_ this. Not just for the money – which would be great – but because she wanted to get her foot in the door of a business that was relatively difficult to get into.

 

Her phone finally rang and she snatched it up eagerly. “Hello?” she answered, trying not to sound desperate.

 

“May I speak with Malia Tate?” the tinny, male voice asked from the other side of the phone.

 

Anxiety bubbled up in her stomach as she replied, “Speaking.”

 

“Hi, Malia, this is Scott McCall. We met a few days ago when you interviewed to be Kira Yukimura’s bodyguard. How are you?”

 

“Good, you?” Malia choked out. _‘Be professional. Be professional,’_ she repeated in her head.

 

“I’m good, thanks,” Scott said dismissively. “I’m actually calling to offer you the position. That is, if you still want it.”

 

“Yes, definitely,” Malia said eagerly.

 

“Great,” Malia could practically hear Scott smiling from the other end of the line. “We need to set up a meeting to go over some forms – privacy agreements and the like – and to give you a schedule. Preferably as soon as possible. How’s tomorrow morning at nine?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Malia grinned.

 

“Great, I’ll see you at nine,” Scott said pleasantly before he hung up the phone.

 

Malia sat in silence for a while afterwards, staring at her phone. She couldn’t believe that had _actually_ just happened. She wished that she could rub it in the faces of all the guys that had interviewed and had been so confident that she wouldn’t get it.

 

The next morning came quickly and Malia couldn’t help fidgeting with nervousness as she waited. Scott came and sat down across from her, a folder full of forms in his hands. He gave her a lot of information – _precisely_ what her duties were, when she needed to be with Kira, Kira’s schedule for the upcoming months – and the keys to a shiny black SUV as it was her duty to drive Kira where she needed to be. By the time their meeting was over, Malia’s hand was sore and cramping from all of the contracts she needed to sign.

 

Apparently her duties started immediately. She followed Scott to the SUV and drove to Kira’s house to drive her to rehearsal for her upcoming tour. When Kira got in, she looked radiant – despite wearing what the tabloids would deem “slouchy.” Kira grinned at Malia when their eyes met in the rear-view mirror and Malia couldn’t help but smile back. Part of Malia had expected Kira to remember her by now, but the other part was completely unsurprised.

 

“Who the hell is this?” a guy with a short buzz-cut asked when they came in, motioning at Malia.

 

“Nice to see you, too, Stiles,” Kira said sarcastically as she dropped her bag by the door. “This is my bodyguard, Malia.” She turned to Malia, “This is my publicist Stiles.”

 

Stiles let out a short bark of laughter. “Her? Your bodyguard? Are you serious? Bodyguards are supposed to be strong and intimidating. Not… eye candy.”

 

Malia narrowed her eyes menacingly at Stiles, who instinctively took a step back. “I’m strong enough to kick your ass,” she said aggressively, which earned her a grin and nod of agreement from Kira.

 

“Seriously. I wouldn’t mess with her if I were you,” Kira told Stiles before walking towards the crew of people standing on the opposite side of the room.

 

Stiles looked to Scott for some sort of explanation, but Scott just shrugged. “She was the best applicant,” he answered. “And Kira was adamant.”

 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Malia spent most of it listening to Kira sing or watching people make suggestions about what she should do on tour – outfits, songs, the works. She didn’t say much, but whenever Kira caught her eye she grinned at her.

 

Afterwards, Kira was scheduled to go out to dinner with some big-shot producer who wanted to work with her. Malia did her duty and drove her there, expecting to sit in the car until it was done but was surprised when Kira suggested that she join them. She wasn’t going to say no – she wasn’t stupid – and followed Kira and Scott into the restaurant.

 

When they were leaving, Malia got her first taste of what paparazzi were really like. Cameras flashed from every direction and she pushed them back as she led Kira to the car. “That’s the worst part of being famous,” Kira told Malia as she drove her back home. “They literally _never_ leave me alone. Sometimes they wait outside of my house in the morning.”

 

“That seems… really inconvenient,” Malia replied. It sounded awful. She couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to be constantly bombarded by people who wanted something from you – an autograph, a photo, a quote. It had to be exhausting.

 

“It is,” Kira said as Malia pulled up to the gate. “Oh, the code is 4361,” she informed her.

 

Malia punched it in – the number feeling strangely familiar. It wasn’t until she was driving back to her apartment that she realized _why_. Those had been the last four numbers of her phone number in high school. She shook her head, trying to ignore any part of her that thought it might mean something. It was just a coincidence. Nothing more.

 

The next morning Malia woke up early to her phone vibrating loudly in her ear. She had several texts from one of her friends – one of them a screenshot from a “news” website. She clicked on it and hungrily read what it said.

 

There was a photo of her helping Kira into the car with the caption “ _KIRA YUKIMURA DINES WITH MYSTERY GIRL_.” Malia grabbed her laptop off of the table beside her bed and looked up the article that her friend had sent her. Below the headline, it read:

_“Could Kira Yukimura have a new girlfriend? Last night she was spotted leaving a fancy L.A. restaurant with a girl that she’s never been seen with before._

_“Yukimura has been open about her sexuality in the past, stating: “…I like who I like. Girl, guy, anywhere in between, it makes no difference to me…”_

_“Is this mystery girl a new love interest for the singer? Is it serious?_

_“Will update when more information becomes available.”_

 

Malia checked the time and immediately closed her laptop before rushing to get into the shower to make herself look presentable. She had two hours until she needed to pick Kira up and it was at _least_ an hour’s drive from her house to Kira’s.

 

“Hi,” Kira grinned as she slid into the passenger seat. “Did you see the news this morning? The paparazzi thinks you’re my girlfriend,” she said.

 

Malia couldn’t tell if she thought it was funny or what she was thinking, so she laughed to be safe. “Yeah, I saw.” She could practically feel Kira’s eyes on her as she slowly started driving towards the gate.

 

“I remember you from high school,” Kira blurted out like she’d been holding it in for a while.

 

“Really?” Malia asked, genuinely surprised. She turned to look at Kira and noticed that there was a faint blush clinging to her cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” Kira nodded. “You’re actually the _reason_ I started questioning my sexuality,” she said it quietly – so quiet that Malia barely heard it.

 

“Really?” Malia repeated, unsure what she was supposed to say.

 

Kira giggled nervously. “Yeah, I’ve always had a huge crush on you,” she replied.

 

Malia felt like this was some weird dream. For a moment she wondered if she’d hit her head really hard and was now in a coma and this was all just her imagination. Kira Yukimura, **_the_** Kira Yukimura, had just told her that she had a crush on her. “I… I…” Malia sputtered.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way,” Kira interjected.

 

“No! I do!” Malia exclaimed. “I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year.” She stopped the car and looked at Kira, who had a huge smile on her face.

 

Kira’s cheeks were now bright pink and Malia was sure that hers were the same. Before she knew what was happening, Malia felt Kira’s lips against hers. They were soft and warm and better than Malia had ever imagined they’d be. “Good,” Kira murmured when they broke apart. “Just don’t let it interfere with your job,” she joked.

 

“I definitely won’t,” Malia replied, focusing her eyes back on the road as she eased off of the driveway – her mind still spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
